1. Field
The field includes devices for impeding the flow of and absorbing perspiration on a wearer's forehead.
2. Related Art
Various sweat bands have been developed for wear on the forehead. These generally involve a single piece of cloth, foam rubber, or other absorbent material, often stretchable, that encircles the wearer's head. In some cases, a stretchable string or strap extending around the back of the wearer's head is used to tie the piece of absorbent material on the wearer's head. Sweat bands that have material extending around the wearer's head tend to interfere with wearing of hats, hardhats, goggles and eyeglasses. Strips of sweat-absorbing material have been configured for attachment to the rim of eyeglasses and goggles above the wearer's nose and the lenses of the eyeglasses. These strips are often not maintainable in close contact with the user's forehead because they are attached to the rims of the eyeglasses, which may slip down the wearer's nose. Sweat bands also have been designed to be attached to the inner lining of hats. These often are positioned too high on the forehead to block sweat forming immediately above the wearer's eyes. Headbands completely encircling the wearer's head have been designed to be attached to and support eyeglasses, but often interfere with wearing hats, hardhats and other head coverings.